The increasing technological advances in mobile wireless communication devices has led to a corresponding increase in the variety of uses for such devices. One particular use for mobile wireless communication devices that utilizes some of the technological advances that have found their way into such devices is for presenting augmented reality and even virtual reality environments to the user. For example, a device may provide a display to a user in which the user can visualize the physical world around them that has been augmented by the inclusion of one or more computer-generated objects that are not actually present in the physical world. Similarly, a virtual reality experience may provide the user a display that provides a virtual world in which the user is able to physically move around, such as by walking around, to explore.
One issue with augmented reality and virtual reality environments is that the user may devote the majority of his attention to the display provided by the device, and may not pay sufficient attention to the physical world around him as he moves. This can lead to the user encountering hazards, striking objects, wandering outside a predefined area, or getting hurt.